Blood Prince of The Seas
by WitheringRose
Summary: What do a ferret corsair, a fox corsair, a wildcat abbey, two shrews, an isle of squirrels, all mixed in with fear, love, mass murder, and intrigue, have in common? They're all in this story! (Rated for some descriptive violence)
1. Default Chapter

**WR: Heya!! This is my second fic- an attempt to best my first, which is (in my oppinion) clearly inferior to the great books by Brian Jacques..**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Redwall, although I wish I did. To be sure, though, many things in this fic are my property, such as Teardrop Abbey, and all the other characters. Oh, but Malvex isn't mine. He was a good friend of mine's RP character, and I'm using him now with her permission.**

**December: And now back to our regularly scheduled story.**

Good day, traveller! I am Salim, recorder and librarian of Teardrop Abbey.

This collection of records is based on one of the greatest and worst times that our small order here in the northlands has gone through. I like to call it "Those Sad yet Golden years", but as you read on, you will discover that it has been given quite a different title.

In my spare time, this summer, I have carefully compiled bits and pieces of the story, while painstakingly questioning many beasts and copying down there words as best I was able. As a result, this new volume shall be soon added into our archives.

Now sit back, my friend, and listen as I tell you the tale of a time when only good wildcats lived in the abbey, and two _unique_ terror's sailed the sea...

It was a humid summer evening, with all the flowers slowly drawing their petals closed against the bright sunlight that reflected from a sky painted glorious reds, pinks, violets, and creamy golds.

Oblivious to the splendor all around, an old fox walked slowly up to the abbey gate and knocked loudly on it, his once brilliant red fur faded, now, to a pale orange streaked with splotches gray.

One of his eyes was an almost-sightless orb, while the other, having been gouged out in his wild days, was covered with a black cloth patch.

Despite all of this, he was greatly loved by the dibbuns (they were the resident infants), who didn't care of hide nor sight.

Upon hearing the echoing thud on the door, the gatekeeper, a mole by the name of Whurtoil, flung open the gates, shouting gleefully, "Hurr hurr, ee storrieteller bee's yurr, chi'lun!!" Before the words had barely escaped his mouth, a stampede of abbey babes came hurtling into the gatehouse, swarming the fox.

"Yayayay!! Da sto'y tella's hewe!"

"Heeheehee! Heyo, mista 'vex, wememba me's? Li'l Dinda?"

"He norra 'member /yoo's/ Din'a, yoo a'ways fall as'eep hawfway t'roo da stowy."

"Burr, oi luvv's t' 'ear yore storries, mis'er 'vex, boi 'okey, oi do!"

"I say, ol' lad, ye wou'dn't wanna f'get this hare chappess, eh, wot wot! I w's yer best list'ner last time."

"Hah! Bes' wistenew my footpaw, Afi, you kep' 'trruptin'...."

"SILENCE, please, all of you! Give him some room!!"

At the sharp command of their abbess, a middleaged wildcat named Serenity, the dibbuns sulkily cleared a path for the old fox. Everyone was absolutely quiet to such an extant that the only sound was his footpaws, and the click of his cane against the stone floor.

At last when he reached the cat, she nearly flung her arms around him but caught herself just in time, and shook his paw instead. Immediately the room erupted with joyous shouts and applause, and the dibbuns pressed in as close as they could get, adding squeaks of delight to the merry festivity.

It took several minutes of shouting for Abbess Serenity to quiet everyone. But when she did, what she had to say made everybeast groan. "My friends, Malvex has traveled a long ways. He needs his rest! Why don't you show him to his chambers, Hazel?" Shyly the chocolate brown mousemaid slipped out of the crowd and carefully led their visitor away, as Saih continued her speech. "Good, good. Now Friar Dillow, you and your helpers will have to work extra hard to get a feast ready before it's too late to have one. We must treat our guest with respect, and I'm quite sure that after all that long, dusty walking he must be very hungry..." "Certainly, marm. C'mon, crew." The burly ottercook headed towards the kitchens, with a mixed group of shrews, wildcats, and otters trailing reluctantly behind him.

The meal finished, and the sky now darkened completely, everyone gathered around a great bonfire in the orchard. Malvex's features were softly accented by the flickering shadows, and in the firelight his fur appeared white as a ghost.

Then he began to speak in a low voice, and all the infant's craned their necks closer in anticipation.

"Arr, this's a story of my younger days, when I sailed the deep as a corsair. Now list'n carefully, young'uns, as I tell you the tale of the Blood Prince of the Seas...


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The _Bloodpearl_ crested a foam-flecked wave, it's blood red sails contrasting ominously against a glorious backdrop of deep blue sky and sea.. Aboard the vessel, a tall, sandy brown ferret stood on deck, the putrid smell of the salty spray stinging his nostrils as he shouted out orders. It was obvious the he was Captain. Everything about him screamed leadership, from his sharp green eyes and the many daggers thrust in his belt, to his proudly lifted head and the whip that curled about his waist.

"Drake, git that mainsail down, there's no wind in 'er! No no, DOWN, not DROWNED, you imbecile! Pirrana, tell Broghe to get those oarslaves rowing faster."

The stoat nodded, saluting furiously as she scurried down below. "Yesser, cap'n, sir!"

The ferret mopped his brow with a bloodstained kerchief, a growl rumbling deep in his throat as he snatched the wheel from the steersrat.

"Idiot, can't ye see ye've taken us off course! We're s'pposed ter be goin' due south!" The rat shivered with fright, groveling on the ground and begging for the mercy of the corsair captain. He received none, and with one single thrust of a dagger, his miserable life was ended. The crew watched wide-eyed, each ones respect for the ferret freshly renewed. All except for a scraggly fox named Tragg, who was new and couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Ach, bu' cap'n 'ajax, sor, 'e was th' only steersbeast! 'o's gonna take 'is place noo?" Hajax narrowed his eyes, and he took a single pace closer to the fox, bloody dagger in paw. "Are ye questionin' m' actions!" Tragg gulped, shaking his head wildly. "N...noo, s..s..sor! Ah jus'-" the rest of his sentence was cut off as he found himself pinned by the ferret, staring into the his stony pupils. Immediately he squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting the pain. It never came. Instead, he felt the grip on his collar loosen, and he slid down to the wall, rubbing his neck in confusion. Suddenly Tragg's eyes rested on a VERY pregnant ferret-maid stepping from the shadows. He looked from his ruthless captain, to the ferret, and back again in amazement, seeing the love that shone in their faces as they looked at each other. Hajax rushed to her side, his worry evident as he spoke. "Tsari, why in thunder are ye out of bed! You know ye shouldn' be up now..." She shrugged. "I 'eard the c'mmotion an' wanted t' see whot was th' matter." Her gaze turned from him to the dead searat and then to the fox who was still in a daze on the floor. Her voice took on a reproachful tone. "Hajax dear, ye can't afford t' loose any more crew members!" He looked down guiltily, and sighed in frustration. "But they keep makin' smart r'marks! What else 'm I s'pposed t' do?" She smirked. "I s'ggest ye give 'em the oarslave treatment." Standing on tiptoe, she gave him a small kiss before waddling away. Unable to contain himself, Tragg burst out laughing. The other vermin glanced at Hajax's furious expression fearfully, and edged away. Without a word, the ferret grabbed the insolent fox and strode down to the slave deck, dragging the creature behind him. They simply looked on without pity. He most certainly deserved what was coming to him. No one ever dared to jest at the captain and his wife and got away with it.

In another part of the sea, far to the south of where the corsair's sailed, a lovely squirrelmaid danced alone on the sandy white shore of an island. She had sleek black fur and big blue eyes, and her tail was intertwined with flowers. Her body swayed gracefully from side to side as she twirled and spun, light as a feather on the gentle spring breeze. Without breaking sync, she leaped up into the air and upon landing did a perfect pirouette. Out of breath, she sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, watching the waves lapping lazily at the beach. She sighed, murmuring to herself, "I have everything I could ever want... But why do I feel so restless?" The sound of pawsteps behind her cut through her thoughts, causing her ears to stand straight up in alarm! Seconds later, they lowered slowly, as she recognized the swaggering stride of her brother. "What do you want, Daray?" She asked the shadowed figure behind her. He was named perfectly, because his black fur and chocolate brown eyes evenly matched the meaning of his name. Dark. Yes, it suited him and his personality well. As she waited for him to answer, the squirrel traced a star in the sand. Finally he spoke, in a snobbish, spoiled voice, "Father wants you, Keri." The maid sighed, scrambling to her feet. "Did he say what he wanted?" "No, he just told me to get you. Hurry up, it's almost time for tea." The reference to tea made Keri feel sick. Her face turned almost as blue as her eyes, and she held her stomach, grimacing. "Ugh. Don't ever say anything about tea again, Daray! You know how I feel about it!" He rolled his eyes, "Fine. But I don't see how you can possibly always get sick when-" "Ah ah ah. DON'T mention it." He frowned. "Alright, alright, I won't! No need to be so touchy about it..." "I'm not being touchy." They walked the rest of the way in silence, passing through the palace gates unnoticed. Keri frowned, remarking on the preoccupied attitude of the Guards. "Odd. I doubt they even saw us come in!" Daray frowned. "Yer right, it is odd. They're always sharp and attentive while on duty.. Hm, I'll have to mention that to father." Several more minutes of silence passed as they wandered down the narrow corridors. At last they came to a stop before a generously decorated door; it was inlade with pure gold, and in the center was painted the royal Coat of Arm's. Keri knocked shyly, and was answered by a squirrel guard who stuck his snout around the door. He nodded in acknowledgment of their presence. "The King will see you in a moment. This way please." Without a word, the two followed him into a cold antechamber. The only light came from two flickering torches on either side of the room, casting dark shadows on the walls. The squirrel bowed, speaking politely. "Wait 'ere, majesties." He backed out of the room, bowing the whole way. Daray took stock of his surroundings with contempt, muttering to Keri. "If this's th' way a king treats his own offspring, then I'd hate to be one of those common folk.." She had to agree. "Yes, but you must not forget that despite that fact we live quite well." Her brother grinned. "Indeed we do."

After what seemed like hours of waiting, the guard returned, bowing low. "His Royal Majesty will see you. Come now." The two squirrels stood up from the damp floor where they had been seated, and once again wordlessly followed him out another door, and into the throne room. It was a breathtaking place, with marble floors and richly colored tapestries hanging from the walls. Down the center of the room, was a blood red carpet, and at the end of that, an ivory throne inlaid with gold and mother o' pearl. On the throne sat an albino squirrel. At either side of him, squirrel guards stood to attention, eyes facing forward. Keri and Daray walked slowly down the aisle and bowed deeply before the throne. Then the guard who had escorted them in cleared his throat, and began to chant. "Oh great and honorable Lord, protector and ruler of our fair island, we bow humbly before thy superior and advantageous presence. . . ." A rumbling voice interrupted him mid-chant. "Oh cut the gab, Ihasfo! I can see that my children are here. Now be of with ye, isn't there a door to be guarded?" Bowing furiously, Ihasfo swiftly backed out, leaving Keri and Daray alone before their father.

The squirrelmaid dropped a deep curtsy, her cheeks glowing pink beneath her fur. "You called for me, your Majesty?"

Impressed by her impeccable manners, the albino squirrelking leaned back in his throne and nodded. "Yes my dear, I did. It is only to be a simple discussion, but I'm afraid that I must ask your brother to leave. Would you mind, son?"

Daray shook his head before bowing. "No, not at all, sir! Although, if I may have your permission to speak..." "I'm sorry, but permission is denied. I truly am sorry about not hearing you out, but I have to have this conversation with your sister. It is urgent, as well as personal." Sighing, Daray bowed once more and hurriedly backed away towards the door. "I understand, m'lord. It wasn't all that important."

With one last bow, he disappeared, and the door swung shut with an echoing _click_.

Then Kyran slowly stood and stepped from his dais, standing not much taller than his young offspring. Suddenly it was as though he had grown older, with more wrinkles than usual generously lining his brow. Keri just stood there quietly as he appraised her good behavior and body language, although she nearly lost her cool as his paw fell upon her shoulder, and he looked deep into her eyes, speaking softly. "Princess.." Her ears twitched. He only called her Princess when he was about to tell her something that would affect her future life. "I believe that the time has come for me to choose you a mate." The squirrel's eyes widened, but before she could protest, he continued. "Yes, I understand that you are still tender in age, but I have also noticed that you are strong and courageous at heart. I have decided that I will let you choose your own mate, out of several contenders that I have carefully picked." Keri simply stared at him, speechless for a moment, before stammering, "Y..you mean n..n...now? But...but I'm only 14; how am I supposed to know-" The maid's voice caught in her throat, and she looked up at her father beseechingly, but he merely gave a gruff sigh. "You'll know, Princess, believe me, you'll know."

It was a jubilant spring afternoon, with the birds a-singing and a gust of wind riffling through the treetops. Down beneath the dark green canopy, a small, open raft floated 'round a bend in the river. On board, a family of shrews basked in the cool shade, with the occasional sailing shantee bellowed.

"Yo ho, yo ho, it's off to picnickering we go go go!

Yo ho, yo ho, I can already taste the yummy ffoooooooodddd!" The large male shrew, obviously the father, paused and absently turned to the plump maid beside him- undoubtedly his wife. "Whot rhymes with food, my darling sugar dumpling?" Her ears twitched. "Don't try t' sing, Aer, ye sound enough like a frog already! Why don't ye 'ave Decy sing?" December, a younger, thinner, and prettier version of her mother, happily complied:

"The wind wafts softly through the trees,

and I myself feel the cool, soothing breeze.

The hawk in the sky

cannot fly as fast or as high

as the soft, sweet wind...

The butterfly's delicate and beautiful wings

may be compared with the way a mockingbird sings.

But none goes so far, or so distinct, or so fast

as the voice

of the gentle,

gurgling wind..."

As her lovely, clear voice faded away, the young shrewmaid's older sister, Autumn, sniffed and wiped her eyes with the corner of her dress. "Jus' got a bit o' spray in my eye, is all." She explained when given questionable glances.

A young fox stood at the prow of his ship, staring out into the calm waters.

In the midday light, his fur was a bright blend of flaming orange and red which almost pained ones eyes to look at it. His features were also of such a hardened intensity they could silence a beast with a single glance. What most stood out was his size, however. Indeed, Malvex was probably the largest fox to ever sail the sea! Along the coast from north to south, his name was whispered in fear as the "King of Corsairs", and he was greatly renowned for his cruelty.

The pirate captain wasn't thinking about the riches in the hold of his ship, or the many slaves rowing in the lower decks. No, his mind was elsewhere, cleverly devising his latest strategy. His musings were interrupted by a loud shout from the crows nest. "A'oy, cap'n! Land sigh'ed!" Immediately Malvex whirled from his post at the bow. "Where away?" The weasel who'd been keeping watch swung down, saluting smartly. "T' th' south, cap'n."

Nodding curtly, the fox strode to the helm, sinew rippling beneath his fur as he gripped the tiller tightly, skillfully steering the vessal far t' the starboard side of where dry land had been spotted. Unable to repress her curiosity, the well-weathered weasel saluted again, speaking hesitantly. "Err, cap'n, why're ye skirtin' th' coast? Cantcher jest sail righ' up to et?" Throwing up his paws in disgust, Malvex let loose a groan of exasperation before growling savagely in reply. "Idiots! I'm surrounded by idiots! Sorro, ye've sailed aboard m' ship for many a long season, and STILL ye d'no' know a reef when yer sees one!"

She gulped, taking a large step back. "A..a reef, cap'n?" He just stood there shaking his head in disbelief at the crewbeast's stupidity, "List'n, Sorro, I'm not goin' t' go inter great depth. Now, I s'ggest that either ye get down below, or else it'd go better for y' to've thrown yoreself overboard for th' fish's! Is that understood...?" The ugly creature nodded quickly, her adams apple bobbing up and down as she stumbled away, tripping over her own feet while saluting furiously. "Er, yessir cap'n sir! Crystal clear!"


End file.
